


blow job

by white_salt



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_salt/pseuds/white_salt
Relationships: 陈飞宇x罗云熙
Kudos: 19





	blow job

陈飞宇坐在床上，刷着微博。

他和罗云熙约好了今天要看他活动的直播。

身处同一个城市，看对方的活动直播，这是只属于行程繁忙的罗云熙和卧病在床的陈飞宇之间的特殊见面方式。

陈飞宇一只手摸着受伤的脚丫，心中万分委屈，另一只手还是把手机端的好好的，眼睛直直地看着屏幕。  
“怎么还不出来……？”

他百无聊赖地靠在枕头上，身体越坐越低，最后直接躺了下来，睡了过去。这一觉比昨晚看着罗云熙发来的表示不能来看他的短讯入睡，要来得香。等他醒来，活动早已经结束了。

他追悔莫及地揉了揉自己的脑袋，连忙打开微信询问罗云熙是否已经结束了工作，并对自己没看成直播的行为表示歉意，末了还撒了个娇，希望罗云熙够赏一张自拍让他缓解相思之苦。

罗云熙没理他。

他知道罗云熙很忙，但是怎么能那么忙！

陈飞宇瘪起嘴，将手机扔到身侧。

然后又捡了起来。

打开微博，搜索了罗云熙的名字。

入眼第一张，是罗云熙淡然地依靠在凳子上认真听讲的照片。额头、眉眼，配上修身的西装，显露腰身，一切都一如既往地美丽迷人。可今天就是很不一样。过分地不一样。

要具体说哪里不一样，就是罗云熙的唇，非常红肿。

人总是会在某些时刻回归原始状态，就像婴幼儿刚出生时用嘴去找寻母亲的乳头吮吸乳汁填饱肚子一样，陈飞宇做爱时，会用嘴触摸对方，去寻找一切刺激双方的冲动的禁地，满足原始的欲望。对于陈飞宇来说，罗云熙的唇，就是母亲的乳头。

陈飞宇亲过很多次那双唇，那双总有些苍白的、细长的薄唇。罗云熙看着瘦弱，没有几斤肉，摸上去手感却意外地舒适。他的唇也一样，看起来单薄，却柔软温润。手指按上去，像捏了一颗夹心软糖，稍一用力，就会有甜蜜的果汁渗出。嘴唇吻上去，像埋在婴儿的脸蛋上，软滑细嫩，让人忍不住磨蹭吮吸。伸出舌头抵住被裹挟的软肉，微微收缩口腔内壁，那软嫩的唇肉、就会渗出甜蜜的津液。

是乳汁吧。乳汁。

那样的甘甜、解渴。

陈飞宇贪婪地索取着这份甜蜜，很多时候他甚至不知道自己到底在亲吻吮吸着什么，完全出于本能地用舌头横扫、发力撕咬、吞咽。只有忘记呼吸带来的窒息感，才能将他稍微唤醒。

他稍微拉开距离，就能看到在他的努力下，罗云熙原本苍白的唇，因充血而变红、肿胀、泛着水光。

和被吸过奶的乳头一样。

陈飞宇实在喜欢，疼惜怜爱地又是对着这双唇啵啵啵了好几下。惹得罗云熙咯咯咯地笑，他一边笑还一边流着生理泪水，看起来诡异万分。

罗云熙的眼泪就是很奇怪，他仿佛有流不完的眼泪水，储存在大大的眼睛里。他还有两幅奇异的卧蚕，卧蚕一出现，就会挤压出藏在眼中的泪水，先是很努力地兜着它们不让他们流出眼眶，只泡得罗云熙脆弱的眼眶生红，眼里湿答答地惹陈飞宇怜惜；最后兜不住了，就会噼里啪啦的尽数落下，砸在陈飞宇心上。

所以陈飞宇有些害怕这些卧蚕出现，除了罗云熙做开心的表情，和给他口交的时候。

被阴茎撑开的薄唇，带动着面部的肌肉，挤压出罗云熙眼中无尽的眼泪。只看这双眼，会觉得罗云熙是那么的无助可怜，马上就要觉得这不应该了；但下身被湿热口腔内壁包裹的快感，即刻又提醒了陈飞宇此时此刻正在进行的勾当并不罪恶。

他应该快乐。

他确实快乐。

罗云熙在用柔软的唇肉抚摸他的茎体，用灵活的舌头舔舐他的马眼。吞吐之间，陈飞宇能看到外翻的双唇内壁缠绵地覆盖，能感受到罗云熙总笑出露出来的细小虎牙在轻轻刮过，像被包裹在热浪中，不知从何方吹来了一丝凉风，又热又冷，难耐万分。

他情难自已地摆动起跨，手箍住罗云熙小巧的脑袋，做出了过分的事情。他知道罗云熙一定要哭了，心里不停地默念对不起对不起。前后抽插的动作，却还是停不下来。

动作不对心，他很抱歉。

罗云熙只是浅笑，眯着眼，微张着嘴，任陈飞宇用柔软的面纸擦去他脸上的精液。他还是那样，又笑又哭的样子。让陈飞宇心虚地要命。

陈飞宇擦的很慢，他不敢看罗云熙的眼睛，只能看着他口交过后更加红肿的双唇，沾着自己的精液的双唇。

和被吸过奶的乳头一样。

陈飞宇关上手机，脸猛地栽进被褥中。低哑地吼叫了一声。

下一次不会了，下一次一定要温柔点。


End file.
